Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an image correction system and a method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Current image correction systems select image correction modes according to the luminosity of illuminants, and the proportion of red light, green light and blue light among the illuminants. However, the current image correction systems have some defects. For example, when the illuminant exhibits a low color temperature (e.g., in the evening or on an overcast day), the current image correction systems may mistake an outdoor illuminant as an indoor illuminant, after which the current image correction systems may then execute wrong color compensation for an image. As a result, the image is not only recovered imperfectly, but distorted dramatically. To improve such a situation, an illuminant detecting circuit in the image correction systems can be modified, but the complexity for designing the image correction systems in this case is increased significantly.
Accordingly, a significant challenge is related to ways in which to recover an image perfectly awhile at the same time reducing the complexity associated with designing image correction systems.